What Do You Want From Me
by RainePotter
Summary: What happens when Kurt's spontaneous and outgoing cousin starts going to McKinley? Well things sure are different. Puck/OC
1. Hero?

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except for the plot and any OCs.**

"I'm so glad that you're here." Kurt said as he was helping unpack my stuff.

"Me too. I think that it was time for a change." I replied.

"So you chose Lima, Ohio for your change," he said in a sarcastic tone.

"Well I missed you. Plus my mom's job relocated her here." I explained.

"Kurt, Raine dinner's ready." my mom yelled.

After dinner Kurt went home and I got everything ready for my first day at McKinley high school. I woke up the next morning at six. I took a shower and straightened my hair. I put on a pair of dark-wash skinny jeans, a Paramore band tee, black fingerless gloves, and black converse. I grabbed my bag and headed to my car. I told Kurt that I would just meet him at the school. I got there in about ten minutes. When I got out of my car, I heard a familiar voice.

"Be careful with that. It is from Marc Jacobs new collection."

I look and see that some jocks trying to throw Kurt in the dumpster.

"Umm…what are you doing?" I asked. "Can your let go of my friend?"

"Look guys, the geek's got a girlfriend." the guy holding Kurt mocked.

"I said let him go." I replied as I kneed him in the crotch. He instantly let go of Kurt and doubled over in pain.

"Come on Kurt, let's go." I replied cheerfully. We walked into the school after leaving the jocks.

"Well that was fun." I exclaimed.

"They are going to get you back." Kurt said with nervous expression.

"Let them. I'll be ready to kick their butts." I said cockily.

"Hey Kurt. Who's this?" a girl said.

"Mercedes, this is my cousin Raine. Raine, this is my best friend Mercedes." Kurt explained.

"Hello." I said softly.

"Don't be shy now. You just brought the toughest hockey player to his knees." Kurt scolded me.

"Girl, that was you?" Mercedes asked.

"Guilty." I replied.

"You are my new hero." she said.

The day went by rather quickly. It was the same routine every hour. I told Kurt that I would go to Glee Club with him. We were on our way to the choir room. There were 14 pairs of eyes on me and Kurt as we walked into the room.

"Mr. Shuster, this is my cousin, Raine. She is just going to sit in and decide whether or not she wants to join." Kurt explained.

"Welcome Raine. Okay guys from the top." Mr. Shuster said. I was amazed by the talent. There were a few flaws, but overall they were pretty good.

**Please review.**


	2. They Are All Jerks

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot and any OCs**

"So Raine, what did you think?" Mr., Schuster asked.

"You guys are really good. Some parts were a little sharp, but it wasn't too noticeable. Your lead could tone it down a bit when she is singing with the group though." I answered.

"Well what would you know about Glee Club? I was just fine. I am the lead so I shouldn't have to tone it down."

"Rachel, that's quite enough. You don't want to scare her off." Mr. Schuster said. "Have you thought about auditioning?"

"I'm not sure yet." I replied.

"Well just let us know whenever your ready." Mr. Schuster said.

Over the next week I thought a lot about joining Glee Club. It sounded like fun, but I didn't know If I am good enough. Kurt says I am, but he is my cousin. I have been going to Glee Club everyday so I can watch.

"Raine, have you decided if you are going to audition?" Kurt asked me while we were at our lockers.

"Not yet. I'm about 70% of the way there." I replied.

I let Kurt pick out my outfit today so I was wearing a white shirt with a black vest, black skinny jeans, black and white converse, white fingerless gloves, and a white fedora.

"What's stopping you?" Kurt asked me.

"Nothing." I replied.

"Then just do it." he said.

"Okay I will. Can you tell Mr. Schuster for me?" I asked.

"Sure." he replied.

"Look if it isn't the geeks from Homo Explosion." Karofsky said.

I turned to look at him. He was with two of his friends and they each had cherry slushies.

"Get the hell out of here Karofsky." I said.

"Raine I wouldn't do that if I were you." Kurt warned from behind me.

"I'm not going to let this jerk walk all over me." I replied.

"It's time that we teach you a lesson." Karofsky stated.

He counted to three and they all threw their slushies at me. I was pissed. Everything white I had on (which was a lot) was now stained a cherry red. They walked away laughing.

"Hey Karofsky, you forgot something." I yelled.

"What?" he said as he turned around in confusion.

"This." I said as I punched him in the face.

Everyone around us gasped. I thought I heard his nose crack.

"Okay you can go now." I said.

His nose was bleeding pretty badly. I walked into the girls bathroom to try and get as much of the slushie off as possible. I knew that I was going to be late for class, but honestly I didn't care. I hate jocks. They are all the same. They are all jerks.

**Please Review**


	3. Meet Our Newest Member

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for any OC's and the plot. The song is Cowboy Casanova by Carrie Underwood.**

It had taken me forever to get as much of the slushie off as possible. My clothes were ruined. I was currently sitting in the principal's office. Karofsky had ratted me out. He was sitting next to me as well.

"Okay you two, you both know that fighting is against school rules." Principal Figgins said.

"He was the one who threw the slushie on me in the first place." I said.

"But you punched him in the face, so I'm afraid that I have to give you two weeks detention." Figgins stated.

"That's not fair ." I yelled.

"Rules are rules." Figgins said calmly. "You may go." I stormed out of the office.

The next morning I woke up earlier so I could make it to detention in time. When I got to the detention room, my supervisor was Mr. Schuster.

"Hey, Mr. Schue. Sorry that your stuck with me." I said.

"It happens." he said.

I sat down and finished the homework that I neglected to do the night before. Before I knew it the bell rang.

"See you Mr. Schue." I said.

"Have a good day Raine." he replied.

My whole day was filled with people whispering about me. I can't wait to find out what rumors are going around school about what happened. The day was finally over though and I now sat in the choir room waiting to do my Glee audition.

**Puck's POV**

"Yo, Puckerman." Karofsky yelled.

"What the hell do you want?" I asked.

I was not in the mood to deal with him.

"I have a plan that might get the other guys off your back." he replied.

I have to admit I was now curious.

"How?" I asked.

"Well you know the new girl, right?" he asked.

"Not really." I replied.

"Well get to know her. Then get her to fall for you. Then have sex with her. Then dump her in front of everyone." Karofsky explained.

I didn't know how I was going to do this. Oh wait, I'm a stud this will be easy.

"I'll do it." I said.

"Good choice man. Catch you later Puckerman." he said as he walked off.

This will be much easier once she is in Glee Club. Crap, I'm late. Little did I know someone had overheard mine and Karofsky's conversation.

**Regular POV**

We were waiting for Puck to walk in before I could start. And there he is.

"It's about time." I said impatiently.

"I'm sorry, your highness." he replied sarcastically.

"Anyways, whenever your ready Raine, you can start." Mr. Schue interrupted.

"Alright." I said as I cued Brad and the jazz band to began the music.

_You better take it from me, _

_That boy is like a disease_

_ You're running, you're tired, you're trying to hide _

_And you're wondering why you can't get free_

_He's like a curse he's like a drug._

_ You get addicted to his love _

_you wanna get out but he's holding you down _

_'Cause you can't live without one more touch. _

_He's a good time cowboy Casanova; _

_leaning up against the record machine _

_He looks like a cool drink of water but he's candy coated misery_

_ He's the devil in disguise, _

_a snake with blue eyes _

_and he only comes out at night _

_Gives you feelings that you don't wanna fight _

_You better run for your life _

_I see that look on your face,_

_you ain't hearing what I say _

_So I'll say it again '_

_cause I've been where you've been _

_and I know how it ends, _

_you can't get away _

_Don't even look in his eyes, _

_he'll tell you nothing but lies _

_And you wanna believe, _

_but you won't be deceived _

_if you listen to me _

_and take my advice_

_He's a good time cowboy Casanova;_

_ leaning up against the record machine_

_ He looks like a cool drink of water but he's candy coated misery_

_ He's the devil in disguise, _

_a snake with blue eyes _

_and he only comes out at night _

_Gives you feelings that you don't wanna fight_

_ You better run for your life _

_Run, run, run away _

_don't let him mess with your mind _

_He'll tell you anything you wanna hear_

_He'll break your heart it's just a matter of time_

_But just remember_

_He's a good time cowboy Casanova _

_leaning up against the record machine _

_He looks like a cool drink of water but he's candy coated misery _

_He's the devil in disguise, _

_a snake with blue eyes and he only comes out at night _

_Gives you feelings that you don't wanna fight _

_You better run for your life _

_Oh you better run for your life, _

_Oh you better run for your life_

I finished strongly. Everyone was applauding me, even Rachel.

"Guys, I want you to welcome our newest member, Raine Matthews." Mr. Schue stated.

**Please Review**


	4. Somebody Must Hate Me

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the plot and any OCs.**

**_Author's Note: Bye the way, this story doesn't really follow any of the episodes._**

**_

* * *

_**"Alright guys, your assignment for the week is to perform a duet of your choosing. We are going to let fate decide your partner." Mr. Schuster explained.

I had been in Glee Club for about two weeks now and I love it. I've become friends with most of the members.

"So the partners will be, Rachel and Finn, Santana and Brittany, Mercedes and Matt, Quinn and Mike, Tina and Artie, Kurt and Jesse, and last but not least Puck and Raine." Mr. Schue said.

Aw crap, that's where things start sucking. Puck is a jock and remember jocks are jerks.

"Okay guys that's all for today, see you tomorrow." Mr. Schue said.

"So when do you want to start?" Puck asked me.

"We can start tonight. Come over at about seven. Here's my address." I replied somewhat bossily.

"Whatever, see you then." he replied.

"Of all the luck in the world, I get stuck with Noah Puckerman as my partner." I complained to Kurt, Mercedes, Tina, and Artie.

"Maybe it won't be that bad." Artie said sympathetically.

"Yeah maybe he won't try to make out with you." Mercedes added sarcastically.

"Mercedes, you're not helping." I groaned.

"Who knows? He could act civilized." Tina stated.

"When have you ever known Puck to be civilized." Kurt replied.

"Okay guys, well I have to go. Wish me luck." I said.

"Luck." they all replied.

* * *

"Mom." I yelled as I walked into the door.

"What?" she replied.

"I'm having a friend over. We have to work on a project together." I said.

"Fine, as long as you guys leave me alone." she replied. My mom is a lawyer and she has a huge trial coming up and she is getting stressed.

"Do you want dinner?" I asked.

"No thanks, hun. I already ate something." she replied. And that was the end of our conversation.

* * *

It was 7:30 when Puck finally showed up.

"I thought I said 7?" I asked.

"You did. Hey, you're lucky I even showed up at all." he replied.

"God you're so irritating. " I said.

"Come on let's go to my room. And stay quiet." I commanded. "And before you ask. My mom is working on an important case and she is extremely stressed." I explained.

"I wasn't going to say anything." he responded.

We then went into my bedroom. An hour later and we still didn't have a song picked out. He was turning down everything I suggested.

"Can't you just agree to something?" I asked frustrated.

"This is boring." he replied.

"Well we have to pick a song." I said.

"How about we make out instead?" he suggested.

"Get out." I stated.

"What?" he replied in confusion.

"Get out of my house." I yelled. "Well will work on this tomorrow in the choir room." I said as I pretty much shoved him out of the house. "Goodbye Puckerman and don't come back." I yelled out the front door. Why did I have to get partnered with him. Someone, somewhere, must hate me.

**Please Review.**


	5. They Call Me Mimi

**Author's Note: Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been busy with school and work. Well I hope you guys enjoy this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the plot and any Oc's. The songs in this are Outside Looking In by Jordan Pruitt and Light My Candle from Rent.**

"So how'd it go last night?" Kurt asked while we were at our lockers.

"Horrible. He wouldn't agree to anything and all he wanted to do was make out." I replied.

"So what did you do?" he asked. "I kicked him out of the house." I answered.

"Speak of the devil." Kurt said. "Hey partner, how's that song coming?"

"Hello Puckerman. What song are you talking about? Last time I checked we didn't have a song picked out yet because you won't agree to anything," I half-yelled.

"Calm down babe," he said.

"First of all, don't call me babe. Secondly, we both have a free period after lunch so meet me in the choir room. And finally, don't and I repeat, don't be late." I stated.

"Alright see you then, partner." He replied as he walked off.

"He gets on my nerves," I stated simply as Kurt and I shut our lockers and went to class.

Before I knew it, it was after lunch. I was sitting in the choir room waiting for Puck to show up. I'm going to kill him. I sat at the piano just playing random notes. Those notes soon formed into a song and I started to sing.

_You don't know my name  
you don't know anything about me  
I try to play nice  
I want to be in your game  
The things that you say  
You may think I never hear about them  
But word travels fast  
I'm telling you to your face  
I'm standing here behind your back_

_You don't know how it feels_  
_To be outside the crowd_  
_You don't know what it's like_  
_To be left out_  
_And you don't know how it feels_  
_To be your own best friend on the outside looking in_

_If you could read my mind_  
_You might see more of me than meets the eye_  
_And you've been all wrong_  
_Not who you think I am_  
_You've never given me a chance_

_You don't know how it feels_  
_To be outside the crowd_  
_You don't know what it's like_  
_To be left out_  
_And you don't know how it feels_  
_To be your own best friend on the outside looking in_

_Well, I'm tired of staying at home_  
_I'm bored and all alone_  
_I'm sick of wasting all my time_

_You don't know how it feels_  
_To be outside the crowd_  
_You don't know what it's like_  
_To be left out_  
_And you don't know how it feels_  
_To be your own best friend on the outside looking in_

_You don't know how it feels_  
_To be outside the crowd_  
_You don't know what it's like_  
_To be left out_  
_And you don't know how it feels_  
_To be your own best friend on the outside looking in_

When I was finished, I heard the sound of applause. I turned around and saw Mr. Schuster standing there. "That was great Raine." He said.

"Thank you." I replied.

"How is your duet with Puck coming along?" he asked.

"We don't even have a song picked out yet." I replied.

"He was supposed to meet me in here, but as you can see, he's not here." Just as I said that Puck walked into the room.

"Well I'll leave you to it then." Mr. Schue said as he left the room.

"You're late." I said without looking at him. "Yeah, well I'm here now." He replied.

"Let's just give this song a run through." I told him as I handed him the sheet music.

Well practice that day went really well. He actually agreed to do the song. For the rest of the week he showed up to every practice on time. I actually began to tolerate him. He didn't try to make out with me again, which I was thankful for. It was finally Friday, the day we were going to perform our duets.

Rachel and Finn went first. They sang You're the One That I Want from Grease. Next were Brittany and Santana. They sang their own version of I Kissed a Girl by Katy Perry. Then Mercedes and Matt went. They sang Good Girls Go Bad by Cobra Starship. After them, it was Quinn and Matt who sang Set Fire to the Third Bar by Snow Patrol. Then it was Jesse and Kurt's turn. They sang What You Own from Rent. Finally, Artie and Tina sang Need You Now by Lady Antebellum.

We were the final duet to perform. Everyone knew about the problems we had in the beginning of the week, so they didn't know what to expect. The intro to the song started and then we began

**Puck**  
_What'd you forget?_

**Raine**  
_Got a light?  
_  
**Puck**  
_I know you? - You're -  
You're shivering_

**Raine**  
_It's nothing  
They turned off my heat  
And I'm just a little  
Weak on my feet  
Would you light my candle?  
What are you staring at?_

**Puck**  
_Nothing  
Your hair in the moonlight  
You look familiar  
Can you make it?_

**Raine**  
_Just haven't eaten much today  
At least the room stopped spinning.  
Anyway. What?_

**Puck**  
_Nothing  
Your smile reminded me of -_

**Raine**  
_I always remind people of - who is she?_

**Puck**  
_She died. Her name was April_

**Raine  
**_It's out again  
Sorry about your friend  
Would you light my candle?_  
**  
Puck**  
_Well -_

**Raine**  
_Yeah. Ow!_

**Puck**  
_Oh, the wax - it's -_

**Raine**  
_Dripping! I like it - between my -_

**Puck**  
_Fingers. I figured...  
Oh, well. Goodnight._  
It blew out again?

**Raine**  
_No - I think that I dropped my stash_

**Puck**  
_I know I've seen you out and about  
When I used to go out  
Your candle's out_

**Raine**  
_I'm illin' -  
I had it when I walked in the door  
It was pure -  
Is it on the floor?_

**Puck**  
_The floor?_

**Raine**  
_They say I have the best ass below 14th street  
Is it true?  
_  
**Puck**  
_What?_

**Raine**  
_You're staring again._  
**  
Puck**  
_Oh no.  
I mean you do - have a nice -  
I mean - You look familiar_

**Raine**  
_Like your dead girlfriend?_

**Puck**  
_Only when you smile.  
But I'm sure I've seen you somewhere else -_

**Raine**  
_Do you go to the Cat Scratch Club?  
That's where I work - I dance - help me look_

**Puck**  
_Yes!  
They used to tie you up -_

**Raine**  
_It's a living_

**Puck**  
_I didn't recognize you  
Without the handcuffs_

**Raine**  
_We could light the candle  
Oh won't you light the candle?_

**Puck**  
_Why don't you forget that stuff  
You look like you're sixteen_

**Raine**  
_I'm nineteen - but I'm old for my age  
I'm just born to be bad_

**Puck**  
_I once was born to be bad  
I used to shiver like that  
_  
**Raine**  
_I have no heat - I told you_

**Puck**  
_I used to sweat_

**Raine**  
_I got a cold_  
**  
Puck**  
_Uh huh  
I used to be a junkie_

**Raine**  
_But now and then I like to -_  
**  
Puck**  
_Uh huh_

**Raine**  
_Feel good_

**Puck**  
_Here it - um -_

**Raine**  
_What's that?_

**Puck**  
_It's a candy bar wrapper_

**Raine**  
_We could light the candle._  
_What'd you do with my candle?_

**Puck**  
_That was my last match_

**Raine**  
_Our eyes'll adjust, thank God for the moon_

**Puck**  
_Maybe it's not the moon at all  
I hear Spike Lee's shooting down the street_

**Raine**  
_Bah humbug ... Bah humbug_  
**  
Puck**  
_Cold hands_

**Raine**

_Yours too.  
Big. Like my father's  
You wanna dance?  
_  
**Puck**  
_With you?_

**Raine**  
_No - with my father_

**Puck**  
_I'm Roger_

**Raine**  
_They call me  
They call me Mimi_


	6. You Know That I Could Use Somebody

**Author's Note: Sorry it's been so long since I last updated. For a while I lost my notebook and I recently got a new job, so things have been pretty hectic.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the plot and any ocs. The song's use in this are Slow Ride (Alison Iraheta and Adam Lambert version) and Use Somebody by Kings of Leon. **

After Glee Club was finished we all decided that we were going to go out to dinner. We decided to go to a new café that just opened up. We had all gone home to change clothes and we met there at 7. Kurt came to pick me up early, so he helped me get ready. My mom was going to be at the office late so she didn't care that I was going out.

We were sitting at a huge table and everyone was talking about random things.

"Alright, everyone. Tonight is Open Mic Night. If you want to sing something, just come on over here and put your name on the signup sheet." one of the waiter's announced into the microphone.

"I think each one of us should perform something as a solo, duet, or group." Rachel suggested.

"That actually sounds like a good idea." I replied.

Some of the others nodded in agreement. I knew exactly what song I wanted to sing, but I was going to need some help.

"Hey Puck. " I whispered to the boy sitting next to me.

"What?" he answered.

"Is your guitar still in your truck?" I asked.

"Yeah, why?" he replied and asked.

"I need your help with something." I said as I stood up. "Come on. Follow me." I whined as I grabbed his hand and pulled him out of his chair. "Rachel sign me up please. Kurt will you use my video camera to record everything?" I asked. They both nodded their heads.

I dragged Puck outside to where his truck was parked.

"Why do you want me to help you? Why not Wheels or someone else?" he asked rather harshly.

"Well, I know you know this song. Plus it was one of the songs we tried doing for our Glee club assignment." I replied. "So will you please do this with me?"

"Fine, I guess I'll do it," he said.

We spent the next 20 or so minutes going over the song. For some reason I really enjoyed singing with him.

"Oh my god Raine, you have to come inside and see this." Mercedes and Tina said as they came rushing outside.

They practically dragged me inside with Puck lagging behind us. When I walked in I didn't notice anything out of the ordinary. Then, I noticed that Quinn had my video camera and Kurt wasn't at the table. I looked towards the stage as soon as I heard a guitar riff that signaled the beginning of a song. Kurt was onstage holding the mic along with

this other guy. Then Kurt began to sing.

(_Kurt, **Other Guy, **_**Both**)

_Slow ride take it easy_

_Slow ride take it easy_

**_Slow ride take it easy_**

**_Slow ride take it easy_**

_I'm in the mood yeah the rhythm is right_

_Move to the music we can roll all night_

_Ooh yeah slow ride ooh yeah_

_Slow ride take it easy_

**_Slow ride take it easy_**

**_Slow down go down_**

**_Got to get your lovin' one more time_**

**_Hold me fold me yeah_**

**_Slow ridin' baby you're so fine_**

_Slow down go down_

_Got to get your lovin' one more time_

_Hold me roll me_

_Slow ridin' baby you're so fine_

**Slow ride take it easy**

**Slow ride take it easy**

**Slow down go down**

**Slow down go down**

**Slow ride take it easy**

**Slow ride take it easy**

**Slow ride**

They sang the song as a duet. They were simply amazing. When they were finished, we all applauded loudly.

"Next up we have Raine Matthews and accompanying her on acoustic guitar will be Noah Puckerman." a waiter announced. Everyone was shocked except for Rachel, Mercedes and Tina.

"Alright guys watch and learn." I said as I walked on stage. Puck followed with his guitar in hand. Puck then began to play the intro to the song.

(_Raine, **Puck,**_** Both**)

_I've been roaming around_  
_Always looking down at all I see_  
_Painted faces fill the places I can't reach_

_You know that I could use somebody_  
_You know that I could use somebody_

_Someone like you_  
_And all you know_  
_And how you speak_  
_Countless lovers undercover of the street_

_You know that I could use somebody_  
_You know that I could use somebody_  
_Someone like you_

**_Off in the night_**  
**_While you live it up I'm off to sleep_**  
**_Waging wars to shape the poet and the beat_**

**_I hope it's gonna make you notice_**  
**_I hope it's gonna make you notice_**

**Someone like me**  
**Someone like me**  
**Someone like me**  
**Somebody**

**Someone like you**  
**Somebody**  
**Someone like you**  
**Somebody**  
**Someone like you**  
**Somebody**

_I've been roaming around_  
_Always looking down at all I see_

**When we were finished, we got a standing ovation. Once we got off the stage I thanked Puck for helping me.**

"**Alright guys I have to get going." I said as Quinn handed me back my video camera. "Where's Kurt?" I asked.**

"**Over there." Mercedes said.**

"**Well he won't want to leave now." I said as I noticed that he was with the guy he sang with earlier.**

"**We can give you a ride home." Finn said.**

"**Alright then let's go," as I bounced out to the car. Mike, Matt, Puck, and Finn followed. We arrived at my house in just a few minutes.**

"**Thanks for the ride guys. See you on Monday," I said as I got out of the car.**

"**Hi sweetie, did you have fun tonight?" my mom asked me as I walked in the door. **

"**Yeah it was fun." I replied.**

"**I'm glad you had a good time. I'm going to go to bed. I have to get up early for work. Goodnight hun," she said.**

"**Goodnight mom." I said as she went into her room. I stayed up for another hour before I went to bed.**


End file.
